6: The Missing....Person?
This is the sixth session of tabletop. It marks the start of their second mission, and is the first time they have offically been in a town other than Pendington. Summary Petra, Ollie, Myka, and Ryhoki all wake up the next day. Ryhoki makes breakfest for them all, and makes sure to give Mel a thank you note for not only buying the eggs for them, but for letting them stay at her house. Once that is settled, the four of them head to the train station. Once there, Ryhoki gets a phone call from Paul. He talks to him for a bit, and then hangs up, heading to the booth to figure out how to get their tickets. The others get their tickets, as well, some more nervously than others; when Petra gets her ticket, she races to the platform their train is stationed without a moment's notice. The train goes to Mumblin first, and the four of them have to rush over to another train to get to Aspen. The train makes a small stop at Raylea on their way there, but before they knew it, they were at the Aspen station. The group concludes that Aspen is rather small, from the lack of people rushing onto or off the train, and the fact that the other other major building appears to be an inn. At the inn, they meet Otto, who explains to them the situation going on in Ardenwood. Before they leave for Ardenwood, Otto asks them to tell Judy that he's worried for her. Of course, the last thing they expected to happen along the way to the town was for a body to appear before them, instead of dissappearing.... Full Log Narrator: Last week on Pokemon Tabletop United, our heroes collected their payment at the ECEA HQ, healed their pokemon at the pokemon center, and went shopping at the mall. Most notably, our heroes went shopping at the expedition store, where Petra bought a nosepass, and the others bought various survival supplies. After hanging out at the mall, our heroes spent some time at the park, and met an aspiring coordinator who was practicing contest routines with her Fennekin. After they picked up their pokemon, our heroes retired to Mel's apartment. What adventures await today? I guess we'll find out, since they're waking up in Mel's apartment around now. Ryhoki '''yawns and puts on his glasses in one broad movement. Ryhoki works his way out of the loaned sleeping bag and checks in ollie has woken up yet '''Ollie is laying somehow upside down by the wall with a flower crown on is foot. Petra '''wakes up and, after after changing, heads downstairs to where the others are..? '''Myka quietly gets dressed and heads downstairs to join Petra. Ryhoki '''squints at ollie and gets dressed in the bathroom, then brushes teeth and hair. He exits and puts away the sleeping bag '''Narrator: By the time you get up, it seems that Mel has already left. There is a small note on the table, "Eggs are in the fridge! -M" Ryhoki kneels down and shakes ollie's shoulder, "Ollie, time to ..." he pauses and yawns again. "Time to get up." Ollie eyes dart open and gasps "WHAT YEAR IS IT?" and his legs slide off the wall at hit the floor. Ollie rubs his eyes after his sudden wake up, "Oh...Good morning honey." he smiles with his hair going every which way. Myka settles in a corner of the apartment, rouses Storme, and grooms her so she looks all pretty for the day Ryhoki shakes his head and lets Ollie try to regain his other sense on his own. He strolls around and tiddies up the living room until he spots the note on the table. Myka returns Storme to her Pokeball to greet Ryhoki. "Where's Ollie?" Ryhoki '''washes his hands, then goes looking for a skillet or pan. Once he finds it, he spots petra and myka and waves the skillet at them, "G'morning.The real question is /when/ is he..." he squints for mock dramatic affect. "He's in the living room. How do you like your eggs?" '''Ollie sit in the living room making his hair slightly less messy then notices the flower crown that somehow made to to his foot and he sticks it on the right side of his head. Ryhoki '''takes an egg carton from the fridge and opens it up. He starts the stove top and gets a little bit of butter in the pan. '''Petra: "Oh, woah, you can cook...?" Petra seems really impressed..! "I guess...uhm..scrambled..?" She also takes notice of Ollie, and giggles. "Morning...~!" She says, although it's also meant for everyone too? Myka: "Oh scrambled is fine for me too" Ollie '''fumbles to the kitchen, "Mornin'~" he says waving to everyone like a dork '''Myka '''noticed that Ollie looks a little disheveled."Morning Ollie, how did you sleep?" '''Ollie: "Judging by the tingling in my legs I'd have to say upside down." Ryhoki shrugs, "I wouldn't say I know how to cook, but I'll try to not burn them." He cracks a few eggs into the pan and mixes them around a bit. Myka laughs, looking unsure whether Ollie is serious. Ollie smiles, "and how did all you all sleep? Looks like all you lovely ladies had your beauty sleep~" Myka: '''"I slept alright, nice to stop by home." Myka shrugs casually. '''Ryhoki thinks the eggs have come to about the right consistency. He finds a large plate and shovels the scrambled eggs onto it before cracking another egg and attempting to make it sunny side down, as he had no other guess as to how to serve an upsidedown egg. Ryhoki puts the plate of scrambled eggs on the table while the other egg is cooking. Petra: "h-huh..? Oh, yes, I guess I slept alright..." She then stops, as she notices the eggs on the table, and takes some to eat...! Ryhoki flips the egg as carefully as he can so as to not break the yolk. "How are they?" Narrator: The scrambled eggs aren't burnt, but they are a bit runny and could probably use some seasoning. Petra: Petra eats them carefully..~ "They aren't bad..!" She states. Definitely better than she could! Ryhoki takes that as a success. He puts a the upside-down egg on a plate and sets it down for ollie. He turns off the stove and cleans the skillet before sitting down and taking a share of scrambled egg. Ollie pokes at his egg with a fork. "Thank you?" Ryhoki nods to ollie and eats his scrambled egg. Myka eats some eggs, deciding they're alright for human consumption. Ollie happily eats the egg in front of him Petra: nom nom nom~ Once shes done eating, she puts the dish in the sink and makes sure she has everything in her bag! Ryhoki '''washes off his plate and petra's. He puts away the rest of the egg carton and finds a pen to write a thank you note on the back of mel's note. '''Ollie finishes his plate and rinses it in the sink. Ryhoki writes on the note, "Thanks for the eggs and lodging Mel." He puts 100P under the note and gets ready to head out. Ryhoki rolls up Ollie's sleeping bag and puts them both away, then heads to the door. "So to the train station?" he asks them three. ' Petra:' "Yup..! Everyone has everything, right?" Ollie grabs his tail to make sure its there, "E'yup I believe so~" he says shaking it Ryhoki '''double and triple checks to make sure he has the pokephone. and his other belongings "I do." He opens the door and behinds waking towards the train station. '''Narrator: Can we have some perception checks on the way to the train station? *Ryhoki: 9 *Petra: 11 *Myka: 8 Along the way to the station, there's something that Ollie and Petra seem to take note of..... Ryhoki tries to see if he can find the price of tickets to Aspen. Though he knew it'd be paid for, he wasn't sure they had enough for the tickets even if they were to be compensated for the cost later. Narrator: Something in Ryhoki's bag starts ringing. Petra awkwardly looks around, wondering what the sound is..!! Ryhoki unzips the flap the phone was in and answers it, "Hello, this is Ryhoki." he answers it. While the others cannot hear who's on the other line, the group can hear Ryhoki talking on the phone. Ryhoki nods, "Alright. Thanks for the heads up. We're just about to get going." Ryhoki held the phone for a bit just to see if paul had anything else to say. Ryhoki nods again "Sure thing." he looks at the face of the phone, "What number do I call to reach you?" Ollie starts bouncing his tail on his hip for amusment. Ryhoki nods, "Sounds simple enough. I'll keep you in touch." He hangs up and stores the pokephone back in his bag. "We're all set I guess." He goes up to the ticket booth. "We're the group from the ECEA going to Aspen." he announces, gesturing to the others Petra: Still puzzled about the call, she nervously heads over to the ticket booth as well, but keeps her head low as Ryhoki gestures over to them. Narrator: "Ah, yes, and there are how many of you?" the guy behind the counter asks. Ryhoki '''holds up 4 fingers "Just the four of us." he says, hoping he wasn't looking for a headcount of the pokemon too. Narrator: "The four of you? Who are the other two?" '''Ollie still playing with his tail. Ryhoki points to Ollie and Myka "Those two." Narrator: "Alright." The guy behind the counter types a few things into a machine, and four tickets print out. He hands them to Ryhoki, "Have a nice trip." Ryhoki takes them and give a polite nod, "Thank you kindly. Have a nice day." he says as he hands Petra her ticket and walks over to the other two. Petra: '''Upon being given the ticket, Petra immediately scans it for the train location. '''Ryhoki hands over their tickets and also looks for the platform they should head to. Petra: '''Once she finds it, she begins to head over there. Without much to say~ '''Ollie smiles and takes the ticket and follows wherever everyone else is going. Ryhoki '''smiles a little to see Petra taking the lead. He follows behind. '''Petra: Once she's at the platform, she looks around to see if she can get a seat on the train..? Narrator: '''The train pulls in, and a bunch of people get out first. Then a bunch of others start milling into the train. '''Ryhoki '''checks to make sure his wallet is still in his pocket and his bag is appropriately zipped. '''Petra: '''oh gosh! She heads on the train asap, then! ; O; / '''Ryhoki follows petra with ticket in hand. Ollie '''follows everyone on the train and is wondering why the little miss is in such a hurry '''Petra: Uhm, she heads a set of seats that have the two facing each other, then! And then she sits down, and plops her bag down, and just. Sighs. Myka heads onto the train and sits across from Petra, next to....? Ryhoki '''sits next to petra, putting his bag on his lap. '''Ollie '''takes whatever seat is left. '''Narrator: A voice comes on over the speakers, "This train is bound for Jamesport. Next stop is Mumblin. Please have your tickets out and ready for checking." A woman in a uniform comes over to your set of seats, "Hello folks, may I see your tickets please? Where are you headed today?" Ryhoki '''holds up his ticket, "We're all going to Aspen." Petra: Petra holds up her ticket as well.~ '''Ollie holds up his ticket like a mustache Narrator: '''She looks it over, and punches a hole in it, "Alrighty then. You're gonna want to transfer trains once we get to Mumblin." She hands Ryhoki back his ticket before taking and stamping everyone else's tickets. '''Ryhoki '''nods and folds the ticket before pocketing it. '''Narrator: She smiles at the lot of you before walking off to the next group of seats. The train leaves the station, and about an hour later, it pulls into Mumblin. Petra: '''oh gosh!! Once it reaches there, Petra gets up, looking over to see if the rest follows..? '''Ryhoki '''gets up before the aisle becomes too packed with people and exits the train, trying to keep close to the others. '''Ollie follows the others. Narrator: Y'all leave the train successfully. It seems that the train you need to transfer is on the other side of the platform. Ryhoki '''shuffles among the crowd of people, trying to not let anyone bump into him as he went to the other train. '''Narrator: In this train, you find a group of three empty seats, with one empty seat one row behind the others. Ryhoki decides to take the separated free seat so the others can sit together. Petra sits down in one of the remaining seats! Ollie '''lets Myka sit next to Petra. '''Narrator: "This train is bound for Murrieta. Next stop is Raylea. Please fasten your seatbelts." You reach Raylea a half hour later. And Aspen a half hour after that. Ryhoki gets off the train, waits for the other three to group up on the platform Petra '''heads off the train as well. What a long trip!! '''Ollie '''follows everyone off the train. Stretching his arms and cracking them from the long ride Ollie: "Where to now?~" '''Narrator: '''There's only one platform in Aspen's train station. It's rather small. '''Petra '''looks around, seeing if there's anything of interest, or perhaps, someone to ask questions to, in the station. Ryhoki does, as well. *Petra: 8 *Ryhoki: 8 '''Narrator: '''You notice that you are the only ones to have gotten off of the train at Aspen, and there's no one else getting on the train to leave. The ticket kiosk looks to be automatic. Aspen itself seems to be mostly made up of the train station and one other building. '''Ryhoki '''checks out the other building. '''Narrator: It appears to be a large, old house. It is made mostly of logs. There is a wooden sign out front. The paint is chipping on the sign, but you can still read the words, "Aspen Inn" Ryhoki hums quietly, "Shall we see if we can get any information from the inn?" Petra: "A lot of...people go in and out, right...? We would find a lot of information there, I bet..." "b-by the way, Ryhoki...what was the phone call...?" Myka: '"Sure, maybe they'll know something about the disappearances" Ryhoki: "Oh, that was just paul. He said to call if anything goes awry. Uhh... dialing 1 will call the ECEA ad dialing 2 with go straight to Paul. He was also telling us that they'd reserved the tickets for us." '''Petra: '"I see..." She pauses, looking at Myka shortly after. "But yeah....if anything, the inn would be one that would overhear anything, rumor or not..." '''Ryhoki '''nods and heads in to the inn and looks around for a receptionist or some other staff '''Narrator: There is an older man reading behind the counter when you walk in. The door causes a bell to ring, and he puts his book down. "Ah, visitors! Make yourselves at home. What can I help you with?" Ryhoki '''approaches the counter, "Hello, we're here to investigate the disappearances. Do you have any insights as to where we should look?" '''Ollie '''looks around the room seeing what looks juggleable. '''Myka watches Ollie out of the corner of her eye. Narrator: "Ah, glad you're finally here! You're gonna wanna head to Ardenwood first. It's mostly their people who have gone missing. Started with one of their boys, and then the people who went looking for the kid went missing too. My wife went down there yesterday to see what she could do to help 'em out. I haven't heard from 'er since, so I imagine they're still having trouble." Ryhoki '''nods, "Alright. Is there a path between here and there?" '''Narrator: "Yeahp. Just follow the main road out of town, the one that heads away from the train tracks. You can't miss it. And if you see Judy, please tell her that she's making me worried, alright?" Petra: "..oh, we will, then..!" Ryhoki 'nods, "Can do. What does she look like though?" '''Narrator: '"She's a stocky woman, about yae tall," he holds his hand up about five feet above the ground, "roughly my age, dark brown hair which she keeps tied up in a bun. She's awfully headstrong too." '''Ryhoki '''nods after formulating a rough mental picture. "And may I ask what your name is?" Narrator: "Oh, pardon my manners! I completely forgot. I'm Otto. And y'all are?" '''Myka: "Myka, nice to meet you" Ryhoki: '''"I'm Ryhoki." He extends a hand to Otto '''Narrator: Otto takes Ryhoki's hand and shakes it, "Good to meet you folks." Ollie waves like a dork Ryhoki nods, "Likewise." he smiles a bit. Petra: "It's nice to meet you too, Otto. i'm petra.." Ollie: "I'm Oliver Walken, i also go by Ollie~" Narrator: "Well, you're certainly a colorful group. Be sure to stop by once you've finished helping the folks in Ardenwood. I could use the company around here." Ryhoki: "Alright. Well, no need to delay much longer. We'll probably be back in the hear future." He begins heading out to look for the path. Narrator: There's a few dirt roads going out of Aspen; two which follow the train tracks in either direction, and one which goes off into the woods. Ollie '''whistles, "Sooo~ We headnin into the woods?" he says as he puts his hands behind his head '''Ryhoki '''shrugs, "It seems like the only path that fits the description." Ryhoki sallies forth! '''Petra '''follows shortly behind~! '''Ryhoki '''checks his flashlight's batteries by flashing it into the woods a few times. '''Ollie looks around for rocks that are about the same size as each other to juggle. Narrator: The flashlight works, but bushes start to stir when you shine the flashlight. It seems you may have startled something or other. Ryhoki hmms thoughtfully. then begins heading into the woods. Narrator: There are plenty of pebbles around the road, but to find a couple rocks that are palm-sized would take a bit of time. Ollie '''sighs at the disappointing lack of decently sized rocks. '''Narrator: It's shady, but not too dark, though the clouds are rolling in. Myka puts on her Darkvision goggles in preparation as to not miss anything. Narrator: The darkvision goggles don't seem to help much since it's still daylight, but you're sure you could make out anything particularly shady. As you walk through the forest, you can hear various pokemon calls. Can I have some perception checks? *Petra: 9 *Ryhoki: 16 *Myka: 10 Ryhoki hms, "Well, there are some pokemon about." He squinted "Sort of light brown and large." he added. Ryhoki continued walking, slower than usual to account for roots and other bumpyness in the path. Ollie whistles a tune, hands still behind his head. Petra: "Huh...I wonder what kind of pokemon they were.." She ponders quietly. Would they be related to the case on hand...? Narrator: You walk through the forest for about a half hour, before you notice something strewn out on the path some distance away. Ryhoki '''shines the light on it to inspect from a distance. '''Narrator: As you get closer, you realize that this "thing" laying in the middle of the path is a girl. She is about 5'6, with long red hair, and is wearing a light-blue dress. The clouds darken, and raindrops start to drip from above. Oh yes, everyone gets 3 trainer exp because I forgot to give you exp last session. >.>; Important ooc comment Narrator: The scrambled eggs aren't burnt, but they are a bit runny and could probably use some seasoning. 'Sponge: '(The narrator judging your eggs bro!) Category:Logs